Spacers utilized with pole-mounted power distribution cables are described herein. More specifically, the spacers described herein include at least one clamp connector.
Utility wires that are attached to utility poles generally include a power distribution line, which can include several power conducting cables, and a messenger cable. A vertical spacer can be utilized at a utility pole to support and separate the phase conductors in a vertical configuration. Vertical spacers can be designed for single phase distribution circuits, or can be designed for use in multiple phase applications, where separation of the conductors is desired.